


A Mistake Repeated More Than Once

by durgasdragon



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: Once is a mistake.  Twice is a coincidence.  Thrice is destiny.





	1. Once is a mistake.

** A Mistake Repeated More Than Once **

**_“A mistake repeated more than once is a decision.”_ **

**_\- Paulo Coelho_ **

****

**_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Ngozi Ukazu’s_ ** **Check Please! _, and is made entirely for enjoyment.  No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece.  All other situations and plot developments are mine._**

**_Summary:  Once is a mistake.  Twice is a coincidence.  Thrice is destiny._ **

**_Author’s Note: There needs to be more Tater/Snowy stories.  Seriously.  Also, I do not:  Speak Russian, know anything about hockey (other than the Whitecaps kick ass), or like the name Dustin.  Possible out-of-characterness and un-beta’d._ **

**_Constructive criticism and comments are always welcomed._ **

**_Published: 15 April 2019_ **

**_Rating:  NC-17_ **

****

**_Once is a mistake…_ **

**It would be easy to say that Snowy is drunk.  It could be brushed off and laughed away with the explanation of ‘too much alcohol’.  Intoxication is a perfectly reasonable** **elucidation for the whole thing.**

**Except Snowy’s had three drinks, _tops_ , and nothing was harder than a beer.  He’s relaxed, but not drunk.  He’s not even _tipsy_.**

**So that whole thing with Tater in the cramped little powder room?  Gonna be hard to explain away.**

**The worrisome thing though—the really, really, _really_ terrifying thing—is that Snowy isn’t sure that he _wants_ to.  Maybe it should just be left alone.  Maybe it should be allowed to happen again.  Maybe it should not be examined and should just be accepted as it is.  An indisputable fact or truth or something.**

**And that’s some pretty dangerous thinking, right there.**

**Snowy leans on the balcony railing and feels the cold air on the dried sweat on his skin.  He hopes it is making his whole face red, helping to mask the lingering flush.  A part of him wants to get drunk, but he’s already made the mistake and drinking isn’t going to change that.**

**Besides, if he’s honest, he’s not sure that he really _wants_ to forget or pretend that he didn’t just come messily all over his and Tater’s hands as they were wrapped around their dicks and that his teammate had returned the gesture.  Because it’s something he’s thought about far more than is probably healthy or should be admitted.  Because it was _good_.  Because it was _Tater_.**

**Maybe it was just a one-time thing.  Snowy tries to decide whether he’s okay with that or not. If he wants to be honest with himself, he’d like it to happen again and again and with different variations and perhaps—if he’s feeling _very_ honest—with a bit of some tender feelings as well.  But for any of that to happen, _Tater_ has to want to do it again.  And if the large Russian only wants this to be the only time they do it…well, better let it be a one-time thing than a resentful two-time or an obligated three-time thing.  Snowy can live with it being the lonely-only; he’s had enough of those.**

**Of course, all his previous one-night stands were with strangers or people he barely knew, not a teammate or friend or whatever the hell Tater is (important, either way); and _that_ might make things a little bit harder to deal with in the long run.**

**But it doesn’t _have_ to be a problem.  Maybe he should just…wait it out.  See what Tater does.  If it never happens again, they could pretend it was an accident, brought on by…alcohol and strong emotions from the win or something like that.**

**There was no need to blow things all out of proportion or tell anyone else or do anything like that.**

**No need at all.**


	2. Twice is a coincidence

**_Twice is a coincidence…_ **

**Snowy _knows_ what they say about doing the same thing twice.  He knows what the definition of insanity is, and he knows all the proverbs.**

**None of that matters right now, not with Tater’s large hand cupping his ass and a rough finger teasing Snowy’s entrance ruthlessly.  Not with how Tater is pressing the goalie against him so their cocks are lined up and enveloped in his other hand.  Not with Snowy making some sort of whining, gasping noise that’s so fill with desire that it makes a porno sound like a kid’s movie or how Tater’s teeth are leaving dark little bruises all over the smaller man’s shoulders and chest.**

**It’s a different bathroom this time—this one has a wide stone counter that the Falcon’s goalie is half-laid out on and heated floors that had made kneeling a little more comfortable.**

**Not that Snowy had been on his knees long enough to do an _actual_ comparison—he had barely started to show off what he could do with his tongue and throat when Tater had made pained, dying sound and yanked him up and all but tossed him on the counter.**

**Honestly, Snowy’s amazed either of have lasted this long.  He knows that _he’s_ been on edge, having troubles thinking about anything that isn’t Tater and Tater debauching him in bathrooms since their last game, and it hasn’t helped that now when the Russian touches him or looks at him or talks to him, there’s _definitely_ a lustful undercurrent running through it all.  So he knows the arousal is mutual.**

**Tater’s finger pushes a little bit harder against him, abruptly pulling blue-eyed man back to the present.  His back arches and he may have demanded that his teammate _just_ _fuckin’ get inside of me already!_ , but he’s so wild with want that he’s not sure.**

**Whatever he said has a very positive effect on Tater because the Russian kisses him as if all the treasure and joy in the world can be found with his tongue in Snowy’s mouth.  It’s messy and wet and so fucking perfect that it’s ridiculous.**

**Tater gasps out something in his native language a few seconds before his hips drives his cock against Snowy’s in his tight grip in a couple harsh strokes, and then he’s spending himself all over Snowy’s dick and stomach.**

**Snowy moves urgently, chasing his own ending as the heavier man collapses on top of him, face pressed against his neck.  The weight on him is _amazing_ and he bucks up.  _Shit_ , that’s good!**

**What shoves him over is when Tater’s lips brush against the delicate skin of his throat, murmuring something warm and quiet.  And he doesn’t hear what’s said—doesn’t even know if it was in English or not—but the movement is so private and tender and exalting that he can’t help himself.  He’s probably very loud as he comes, but he’ll be embarrassed about that later, like when he doesn’t still have Tater’s hands on every intimate part of his body.**

**As he pants and slowly comes back to reality, he finds that he’s hoping that this will be more than just a coincidence and maybe—just _maybe_ —it could become a trend.  Maybe it could become something better than a mistake.**

**He hopes that it could turn into something _more_.**

**And with Tater still plastered against him awkwardly, it doesn’t seem like such an impossibility.**


	3. Thrice is destiny.

**_Thrice is destiny._ **

**Tater barely waits for the lock to click before he’s all over Snowy, mouth hot and hands determined.  The smaller man—who has been waiting impatiently and hopefully that they will end up together ever since Jack sunk the winning shot—goes willingly, opening his mouth and working open Tater’s no-longer starchy pristine shirt.  A button may have gotten yanked off, but that’s an issue for later.  Right now, what matters is Tater has him pressed up against the tiled wall and has pushed Snowy’s legs open with a strong thigh.**

**Snowy moans and fists his hands in Tater’s hair, trying to force their bodies closer together.  If this is going to be their post-win ritual, he’ll take it.  It’d be nicer if they could make it more than that, but that might be getting a bit greedy.  He’ll be okay with just this.**

**The noise that Tater makes when the goalie manages to let go to fumble frantically with his belt is somewhere between a growl and a groan, and then the shorter man is being spun quickly.  Snowy barely gets his hands up against the wall in time, and he would protest, except Tater has ripped open his jeans and shoved everything down enough that larger man can grind his still-covered cock against the crease of Snowy’s ass.**

**Tater starts mumbling in a jumble of languages against the back of Snowy’s neck as his hips answer the blue-eyed man’s backwards thrusts.  They rut against each feverishly for a moment, and then Snowy reaches up so he can try to guide Tater’s mouth back to his over his shoulder while the Russian begins to scrabble with his belt.**

**It’s inelegant and messy and awkward, but it’s one hundred percent worth it when Tater manages to push everything out of the way and press his freed erection between the goalie’s cheeks.  The sounds that that they both make would have been too loud and revelling if it hadn’t been into each other’s mouths.**

**Tater thrusts gently a few times before he shifts his stance and braces one hand on top of Snowy’s on the wall.  The next thrust is hard, sharp, and borderline brutal; Snowy nearly screams.**

**The larger man is relentless and it is _glorious_.  The only thing, Snowy thinks as he gasps into Tater’s mouth, that would make this all better is if Tater was inside him, enveloped in Snowy the same way that Snowy is currently being surrounded by him.  The idea of creating a sort of infinite loop is surprisingly erotic, and the shorter man resolves to try and make it happen next time.**

**Tater reaches down and palms him roughly, not quite in time with his powerful bucking.  Snowy doesn’t need a reach-around, but it’s sweet of Tater to do, either way.**

**Coordination slowly slips away as they urgently move against each other and the end gets closer and closer.  It’s Snowy who comes first, making a mess on the wall and Tater’s huge hands, and it only takes a few desperate thrusts after for Tater to follow suit.**

**Neither move for a long moment after, simply riding the high and enjoying the sloppy press of bodies together.  Eventually, the larger man speaks, his voice rough and raw.  “Snowy,” he murmurs against the side of the goalie’s face, “we go some place else, _da?_   And then we do this right.  Not in bathroom.”**

**The sun is rising in Snowy’s chest.  “Clean-up’s easier in a bathroom,” he points out, finally managing to pull one of his hands off the wall and curling around the muscular wrist that’s still pressed against his pelvic girdle.**

**“But bed more comfortable.  Also more romantic.”  Tater nuzzles him.**

**Snowy pushes himself slowly up and off the wall and turns in the strong arms.  He slides his hands up Tater’s chest and over his shoulders until he reaches the base of his skull.  “Well, I suppose we’ll have to do a comparison, won’t we.  See if that’s true or not.”**

**A slow smile blooms on Tater’s face.  “ _Da_ ,” he agrees before dipping down and pressing their mouths together.**

**As they slowly kiss, Snowy realises that this is more than just trend—it’s better.  It’s what is meant to be.  It’s not a mistake—it’s a choice, a fate, a lifestyle, and it’s one of the best things that has ever happened to him.**

**Even though he’d like to just stand there and kiss for all time, he pulls back and ignores the unhappy sound Tater makes.  He grins.  “Come on,” he says.  “Let’s get started on testing out that bed theory.”**

****

**_x Fin x_ **


End file.
